Apocalypse Now
by UltimateShinobi
Summary: The digidestined meet some new friends and set out to yet again rid the digital world of a great evil. REVIEW PLEASE.
1. In The Beginning...

In this fic, Cody is 20, The older digidestined are 24, and Kari is 22. For all of you who get a bit confused, there is a little dictionary at the end of the story.  
  
  
  
  
Apocalypse Now  
  
I took a long, deep breath of the clear, crisp autumn air. The thrill of the upcoming competition was pulsing through my veins as I tested the heft and weight of the wooden sword and shield I was armed with. "Anthony MacGervis, step into the arena", came the shout from the announcer. The people parted to make a path as I walked towards the door of the arena.  
  
My opponent was waiting for me in the sand battle pit. He was a mountain of a man with muscles to spare, but did he have any skill? The whistle went off and I easily parried my opponent's crushing blows as I wondered where they could get a whistle in a primitive world like this. After a while, I grew tired of playing with him and slid my sword across my opponent's back after a clumsy charge on his part. I thought they would have been able to get more skilled fighters in a competition that spanned more than 5 parallel universes.   
  
My next opponent was a skilled young man with two wooden swords as his weapons. I didn't have much time for idle thoughts now. I was fighting the way a fight was meant to be fought, with everything I had. As he came in with a short thrust, I parried and hit his hand with my sword. While he was still recovering, I rushed in with my sword at chest height and was neatly disarmed by a low sweeping kick and a flick of his sword against mine. He could smell victory; I knew it. While his killing blow came sweeping down, I stepped to the right at the last second and half-turned to grab his sword by the crossbar and ram the pommel into his stomach. I stopped the pommel just before it hit him, so as to win the fight without causing any real damage.  
  
The other fights became a blur as I steadily proved myself to be the best in each encounter. Finally, the group was narrowed down to 20 people. I noticed that 2 of my old friends were in there and that some of the others looked nothing like warriors. Almost half of the group was made of women. I'm not really racist, but I think that women in a group going off to fight a strange evil foe is just not right. There was even a fairy with us, a fairy! At least, 4 of the men were armed with immense swords. The men's names were T.K., Davis, Cody, Trunks, Brian (my friend), Gatsu, Belgarion, Sephiroth, David (my other friend), Willis, and Richard. The women were Yolei, Kari, Sora, Mimi, Ce'Nedra, Kahlan, and Rosemary. Brian used two dirks for his weapons and Dave used any gun he could get his hands on (preferably explosive).  
  
Some guy named Gennai told us what our mission was and how to do it. We were to go to the top of Infinity Mountain and enter a portal at the top to enter an unexplored universe and kill a shapeless horror that feeds off the fear of it's victims. Sounded pretty basic to me, but I've been in a few battles before, so horror was no stranger to me.  
  
As we started walking down the path to Infinity Mountain, I asked Davis how he was supposed to help in a fight if he carried no weapons. He explained, "I don't actually fight, My digimon does". "Digi-what??" I ask. " A digimon, a digital monster. See?". He pulled a strange looking blue ball out of his pack. "Hi!" it said. "Cool." I said.  
  
Suddenly, a monster jumped out in front of us and T.K. yelled "Digiarmor Energize!". A blue dragon like monster appeared out of nowhere to fight the one confronting us. I yell "HOLY $#!T!! Where the hell did that come from?". "Fire Rocket!" the blue dragon made quick work of our enemy and then changed into a smaller dragon and walked over to Davis. I was busy collecting my jaw when a shadow fell across our troupe.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
HAHAHAHA, you're all sucked in now and you'll be forced to read my next chapter of the story. Cliffhangers rock!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Dirk n.- (durk) a bladed weapon like a sword but shorter, and longer than a dagger.  
  
Crossbar n.- (kros-bar) the metal thing that is between the hilt of a sword and the blade.  
  
Pommel n.- (pom-el) the bottom end of the hilt of a sword.  



	2. A New Ally

For background information, check the bottom of the story, before the dictionary. Words from the background information are also in the dictionary.   
  
I just found out that there is a movie also named Apocalypse Now. I don't own Apocalypse now, or have any rights to it. I also don't own or have any rights to any of the characters and/or the following: The Belgariad by David Eddings, The Mallorean by David Eddings, The Sword of Truth by Terry Brooks, Digimon, Sword of the Berserk, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, and/or Final Fantasy VII.   
  
  
Apocalypse now: Chapter 2  
  
As the shadow passed over me I flung myself forward, doing a commando roll as I hit the ground and coming up ready with my sword drawn. When I looked up I saw that the shadow had come from a tendril of black liquidy stuff coming out of the woods by the path. In stunned silence, we watched as the tendril snaked down to touch the dead digimon with it's tip. As I saw the digimon's extremities shrinking, I realized that the revolting thing was somehow sucking up the digimon.Then the tendril disappeared as quickly as it came.  
  
"EEEEEEWW!!!" was the first thing anyone said, of course it was Mimi. Mimi ran over to Brian and practically dove into his arms, saying "Hold me!!". Brian's face flamed bright red and everyone started laughing in an effort to ease the tension. Somehow we all knew that there would be more of that stuff and eventually we'd have to fight it. If we could.  
  
I walked over to Gatsu and asked, "what was that thing??". The only reply I got was, "I've got no sympathy for monsters". Gatsu turned his back to me, signalling an end to the conversation. Needing to talk to someone, I turned to Dave, who was polishing his sawed-off shotgun. "Want some help", I asked. We always have meaningful conversation while polishing weapons (it's just one of those things). "Sure, you take the grenades and make sure the pins are greased. Just remember to throw it away if the pin slips out".  
"Of course"  
"So, what do want to talk about?"  
"What, I can't help my friend without him thinking I want to ask something?"  
"Well, you can. But usually you need to talk when you help polish the guns"  
"You know me too well"  
"I've known you for 13 years"  
"Yeah..."  
"So, what is it?"  
"That thing! Eventually we'll have to battle it. But if it keeps doing that it'll be invincible! We'll be doomed. The whole universe'll be doomed!"  
"Sounds right up our alley" By now he was polishing his M-16.  
"I know we've been against bad odds before, but this is different. We were against other people then! There's no way to stop this thing!"  
"Listen, I'm just as afraid as you are; but we've got to put up a brave face for the rest of the group. If they see we're afraid, they'll be even more afraid. Then, when we actually do face the enemy, we'll all be too terrified to fight it"  
"I know, but it's so hopeless"  
"I'm actually more scared of that Willis character. He keeps looking at me funny"  
"Maybe you could score", I say, starting to chuckle.  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"  
"Whatever. You know you like it when I say that"  
"I'm not gay"  
  
We finished the rest in silence. After about 45 minutes, our group started travelling through the forest. The rest of the day was uneventful. We trekked until about 5:00 and were just coming out of the forest and into a valley with forest on the other side when Brian asked, "Who's that girl out in the distance?". When I looked where he was pointing, I saw an incredibly beautiful woman about my age standing on top of a hill. Another woman popped up from behind her and they sat down on the grass. One girl started taking food out of apicnic basket and laying it on a blanket. A look of slight concentration crossed across Belgarion's face and shortly after he announced that they were friends who lived near here and had come to wish us luck and guide us through the rest of the forest.  
  
"How do you know that?" came the skeptic reply from Davis. Belgarion only needed to give three words in response, "I'm a wizard". "Huh?", Davis said. It seemed he didn't have the intellectual capacity to understand what Belgarion meant by 'wizard'. Sora jumped in and said "So let's go meet them!". Everyone agreed to this idea except Davis, who was being his usual asinine self. It took us 20 minutes to get to where they were just finishing their lunch.  
  
"Hello!", one of the girls shouted. A look of surprise crossed Cody's face and he dashed the last 100 metres while screaming "Heather!". Rosemary Said, "It can't be her, can it?". Everyone looked quizically at her and Cody while trying to decide whether or not to run after Cody or walk the rest of the way. As we came within 20 metres of Heather and the other girl, a slightly exasperated "Oh my God, it is her" came under her breath as an anguished expression crossed her face. "Anthony (that's me, for those of you who forgot), whatever you do, don't let her seduce you. Promise me!". I nodded in response, knowing in my heart that if this goddess they call Heather wanted me there would be nothing I could do to try to restrain myself. Suddenly, she was beside us, holding Cody's hand and smiling at the whole group. "Hi, my name's Heather" she said, "This is Daphney, my best friend. As you can see, little Cody here knows me. We're cousins". "You're cousins with HER?!?" Rosemary asked Cody, "Hopefully you're not anything like her, Cody. I was starting to like you, but this could ruin it". Kari smacked Rosemary across the back of the head and said "Is that any way to treat someone who's gone out of their way to help us?"  
Heather looked puzzled as she asked "How'd you know I came to help you?"  
"I have my sources"  
"I heard that you guys have special powers. Can you read minds?"  
"Of course not! Even if I could, I wouldn't do that to someone"  
"Then how'd you know?"  
"Belgarion can read minds" she said, pointing over her shoulder at Belgarion.  
Belgarion cut in, saying "No I can't. I can see what a person's intentions are but I don't actually know what they're thinking"  
"That's really neat!" exclaimed Heather.  
  
"That's really neat" said Rosemary in a mocking while making a stupid face, "I'M LEAVING!". Rosemary stomped off back the way we came from. "aren't you going to get her?" Brian asked.  
"Nah" I replied.  
"But she's your girlfriend"  
"I was just about to ditch her anyway. I couldn't stand her anymore"  
"OK"  
I waved and yelled "goodbye" when I saw Rosemary turn around. Under my breath I muttered "good riddance". Everyone looked inquiringly at Heather. "I don't have any idea what's gotten into her. We were classmates in grade school and high school. Maybe it's because I stole all seventeen of her boyfriends and got better marks in every class while being captain of the volleyball and basketball teams."  
  
"No way", said Trunks "nobody's that perfect"  
"Did I mention I was head cheerleader?"  
"Oh, my gosh", I said, with a little bit of drool collecting at the side of my mouth where I forgot to suck it up. This was the girl of my dreams. As we started walking again, I wondered what had happened to Rosemary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Rosemary walked down the path, muttering expletives under her breath, she saw an old man walking towards her. When the old man stumbled and fell, she ran to help him get up. She picked him up without being able to see his face. When he turned around, she saw the most terrifying thing she'd ever seen. His eyes were pitch black with occasional shocks of electricity going over them. before she could scream, two trees on either side of the path suddenly melted into black goo and engulfed her. As the goo slowly drained her life force, one thought passed through her mind, 'now I'll never see Heather again'. There was a smile on her lips until the ooze had finished absorbing them.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.........  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
There was a cliche in this one. Hopefully, that'll be the only cliche I use. I'm avoiding them like the plague.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
ANTHONY- A general in the Canadian Armed Militia (that's right, Canadian). Anthony is an experienced swordfighter and can use his hands as a deadly weapon just as effectively as any blade. Anthony was good friends with David and is cousins with Brian.   
  
DAVID- David is a confirmed pyromaniac. He has a penchant for firearms and was also a member of the Candian Armed Militia, specializing in demolition, artillery, and heavy close-ranged weapon combat. David enjoys barbeques, bonfires, and general senseless violence.  
  
BRIAN- Brian is a wiry man in his early 20's. In a fight or war he will use subterfuge and underhandedness more often than brute force. He is an accomplished professional spy in the Canadian Intelligence Alliance (yep, Canadian again). For some strange and unknown reason, women fawn over Brian with doe-eyed foolishness.   
  
BELGARION- He can focus his will to do almost anything except will something out of exsistence. If he tries that, it will destroy him.Using his will is just as tiring for Belgarion as doing something with his hands. He can use the magical orb placed in the pommel of his sword to magnify his power. The stone also makes the massive iron sword seem weightless to him. Anyone besides Belgarion who touches the orb is instantly fried to a crisp. Belgarion is Overlord of a continent in his home world. He is married to Ce'Nedra. The 'Bel' in his name stands for beloved, meaning he was a disciple of the God Aldur.  
  
CE'NEDRA- She is an Imperial princess in one of the countries under Belgarion's rule. She is also half Dryad and is therefore pretty short.Ce'Nedra has no special abilities of her own, but has an amulet Belgarion's grandfather gave to her. This amulet lets her hear any conversation she wants, but she has to focus on it specifically.  
  
RICHARD- Richard is Lord Rahl, The Seeker of Truth, the first war wizard in 3000 years, and the husband of Kahlan. Richard's magic is used on impulse, when there is great need; he has no control over it.  
  
KAHLAN- Kahlan is the Mother Confessor. She is madly in love with Richard.   
  
TRUNKS- Trunks' sword was made by a God and is almost unbreakable. Trunks is immensely strong and can shoot powerful ki blasts. If he wants, Trunks can transform into a Super-Saiyan. Trunks has pale lavender hair and is often chased by women, although he could easily fly away, if he wanted to.  
  
GATSU- The only person Gatsu has ever loved was Casca, a warrior woman who lost her sanity while in a relationship with Gatsu. Eventually, Gatsu restored her sanity by accidentally letting her become posessed by the mandragora. A huge grey demon named Zod is constantly challenging Gatsu to duels.Other than Gatsu, no human has ever defeated Zod. At one time, Zod cursed Gatsu with a red symbol on the back of his neck. In a battle, Gatsu's rage will build up so much that he will go berserk and destroy anything in his path. Every time Gatsu goes berserk, his brand gets bigger, advancing down his back. Gatsu carries a solid iron sword that is a bit longer than he is tall, that is called the Dragonslayer. Nobody knows why it's called Dragonslayer, because Gatsu has never killed a dragon with it.  
  
PUCK- Puck is a fairy who is mischievous and likes to play pranks on people. He is travelling with Gatsu. That's all anyone knows about Puck.  
  
ROSEMARY- She is Anthony's unofficial girlfriend. Anthony is about to ditch her because she's much too posessive.  
  
SEPHIROTH- Sephiroth is a deranged warrior who was created by genetic mutation. When he's feeling particularly insane he will call up his "mother", Jenova. Sephiroth is inhumanly strong and wields a cumbersomely long (read: twice his size) blade with ease.  
  
CODY- Cody went to high school and university. He is taking a year off for studies and to get a job.  
  
DAVIS- Davis owned a store in the mall until Matt and Tai bought it out to add a new branch of their ring of cinemas.  
  
TK- TK married Kari when they were 21, just one year ago. Since he was 16, he has been living for free in Matt and Tai's mansion.   
  
YOLEI- Yolei is the head counsellor for alcaholics anonymous. She hasn't had much luck financially and is a table dancer at a club in her free time. She refuses to accept money from Matt and Tai. She is a player.  
  
KARI- Kari married TK when they were 21, just one year ago. Since she was 16, she has been living for free in Matt and Tai's mansion.  
  
WILLIS- Willis moved to Japan when he was 21, to see TK and Kari's wedding. He got the money to come from Matt and Tai. Willis is now the assistant manager of a posh restaurant. Willis is also *ahem* homosexual.  
  
SORA- Sora is now a professional soccer player. She could only make it into the story because it's the off-season and her coach believes that players need a break sometimes.  
  
MIMI- Mimi opened a small fashion clothing store for women. Her store is known throughout Japan for it's good sense of style and colour co-ordination. Since then, she has opened four branches all over Japan.  
  
JOE- Went to Africa to work in rural communities after getting an undergraduate degree in medical studies. He hm so he can contact the other digidestined if he has to.  
  
IZZY- Is studying at a prestigious graphics and programming university in England. He has a laptop with him, too.  
  
MATT and TAI- after a couple years of living like bums, they decided to open up a cinema by maxing out their credit cards and taking out loans. They now have 100's of branches across the world and are currently scouting locations and setting up deals in America.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
asinine adj.- of (or having the qualities of) a donkey.  
  
Dryad n.-(dry-ad) a small female creature who resembles a human and is bonded to a tree. Dryads live as long as their tree does. To recreate, Dryads hijack human males travelling through their forest, mate, then kill them.  
  
Lord Rahl n.- the Overlord of D'Hara.   
  
D'Hara n.-(d-har-a) A magical land with many strange creatures and customs.  
  
Seeker of Truth n.- The bearer of the Sword of Truth. He/she always fights for the cause of good if they are a true seeker. Sometimes, the Sword of Truth is sold to anyone who'll pay the most.  
  
Sword of Truth n.- The symbol of the Seeker of Truth. It focuses a true Seeker's rage and turns them into a righteous killing machine. Before battling with the Sword of Truth, the Seeker will ritually cut his own left arm and bath the sword in his blood.  
  
War Wizard n.- A wizard with both sides of the gift.  
  
The Gift n.- what magic is called in Richard's world. There are two sides to the gift, additive and subtractive.  
  
Confessor n.- A human with the power to destroy a person or animal's soul and replace it with love for her/him. The victim's body remains intact and unharmed. At the peak of sexual intercourse, a confessor can't hold back her power. The Mother Confessor is the queen of the confessors and ruler of the Midlands.  
  
ki n.-(kie) the energy that Trunks and other saiyans use to fight with. A few humans and many aliens can use ki too.  
  
Saiyan n.-(sae-an) A race of humanoid aliens that were almost wiped out when an extremely powerful alien attacked their planet. One saiyan is usually enough to decimate an entire planet.  
  
player n.- a person who is indiscriminate about who they lay with. 


	3. Corruption Within

I don't own crap-all of the stuff that went into this fic (blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda). No law suits please.  
  
I've decided that I have too many characters, some of them are going to have to be killed off.  
  
Apocalypse Now: Chapter 3  
  
I blinked my eyes in the tiny ray of sunlight that had come through the crack in the drapes to land directly on my eyelid. As I looked around, I saw that there were people all over the floor of the house we were in. Everyone was there except Heather. I instinctively reached for my sword at the sight of the bodies lying listlessly on the ground. When my hand reached where the sword's grip should have been, it grasped a veritable cornucopia of nothing. I tried to calm myself and checked the pulse of one the people on the floor. TK's eyes opened and he looked at a point above and to the right of my head as he said "wathn't tat a grape parfy lass nighk, Tai?".   
  
Now I remembered what happened, we had all come to Heather's house to spend the night and there just happened to be some whisky in the cellar. I remembered taking three drinks and trying to hit on Heather, the rest was a blank; but judging by how the people on the floor were paired off and there was an empty bottle in the middle of the floor, I assumed we had played a game of spin the bottle and it had gotten a bit out of hand. Before I could answer TK, he collapsed into a snoring heap.   
  
When I got up, I felt a light touch on my shoulder and turned around to find myself looking into Heather's deep green eyes. As my eyes travelled down her body, I nearly fainted at what she was wearing. A silk bath robe that went down to her knees and was very loose was all that she had on. "You know, you were great last night" Heather said in a demure and seductive voice. I opened my mouth to say something but was quickly silenced by her hot, sensual lips pressing against mine. Before I could do anything to resist (not that I'd want to), she walked away saying, "there's bacon and hashbrowns cooking if you're hungry".  
  
I sat down on the couch to stop myself falling off my feet. I suddenly realized how tired I was and slowly drifted into sleep as I wondered exactly what happened last night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I shot off the couch and had the person who was stalking up on me in a stranglehold before he could call out and alert anyone who could be helping him. I realized that it was Cody I had in my arms and that he was trying impotently to break free as his face started to turn a dull purple. Cody started coughing and massaging his neck when I finally let go. "What was that for?" he asked, giving me an evil glare, "are you trying to kill me?"  
"Of course not", I replied, helping Cody get back on his feet.  
"Then I'll ask again, what was that for?"  
"After serving in a high position of the military for a while, you start to ambush anyone who quietly walks by your bed while you sleep."  
"You mean you were asleep and you still got me?"  
"Yeah. This head-ache might have helped, though". I realized that I had a splitting head-ache. "It must have been those drinks I had last night"  
"You were pretty crazy, you know. By the way, try not to go near Sephiroth today"  
"What did I do last night?"  
"Well..."  
"Tell me"  
"Umm..."  
"Tell me!"  
"Here comes Sora, she can tell you!". Cody ran off, wiping sweat from his forehead. Apparently, he didn't want to tell me what I did last night.  
"Sora!". I walk over to her but decide not to ask her what happened because she started getting a faint pink colour in her cheeks as soon as she saw me. I guess everyone else remembered what happened, even TK. Maybe someone drugged my drink, if they did I should have smelled it. As I tried to think of a reason for calling to Sora, Sephiroth walked into the room and gave me a dirty look. Sora used the distraction to make a getaway and tell everyone to stay clear of the room me and Sephiroth were in.  
  
I decide to ask Sephiroth what I did at the party, since as far as I knew, he had no emotions at all and wouldn't be embarassed. Sephiroth silences me with a hand held up in front of my face. "Last night you couldn't have fought me because you were intoxicated with that drink you called whisky. However, you insulted my honour and gave the customary challenge for a duel. You may choose the time that we duel, today or tomorrow. Prepare to die" Sephiroth walked out before I could try to argue. As soon as he went out the doorway, Belgarion, Richard, TK and Kari walked in from the hall.  
  
"I just saw Sephiroth walk out the door, what'd he say to you?" Kari asked. I answered "something about choosing a time for our duel and preparing to die. So what exactly did I do last night?".   
"Well, you drank a bit too much"  
"yeah"  
"And Sephiroth was kind of eyeing Heather"  
"Hmm, I didn't think he could feel lust"  
"Then you went to the bathroom, and Sephiroth moved in to try and get Heather"  
"OK"  
"Well, that was when you challenged him to a duel"  
"That I don't understand. I'd rather have a barfight than a duel"  
"Actually, Sephiroth sort of tricked you into a duel"  
"How?"  
"He said that he'd only fight you if it was a duel"  
"So, he's trying to get rid of me so he can go after Heather without interference"  
"I guess"  
"So why does everyone blush when they see me?"  
Kari blushed and lokked at the floor.  
"See, just like that!" I said.  
"Well..."  
"Oh, just say it!"  
"FirstyougotuponatableandlipsynchedtoElvisthenlateryoumoonedeveryone"  
  
Kari ran off before I could ask her any more. I walked off to get drunk again so I wouldn't have to think about the coming duel. Maybe I could reschedule it to next week. I could fake a cold. I could drink myself into a stupor directly beforehand; apparently Sephiroth will only fight a fair fight. I definitely liked the drinking option. As I approached the stairs to the outdoor cellar, I saw Sephiroth sharpening his sword on a wet stone. I tried hard to hide my fear of the coming duel. Usually I fought in a battle of numbers, not of skill. I had known I'd have to fight the fair fight someday, but I hadn't thought it would come so soon.  
  
When I opened the door to the cellar, I felt a burst of hot air (which is unusual for a cellar). A second later, Trunks and Yolei walked out. Yolei was trying to straighten her shirt while Trunks zipped up his jeans. I found the whisky as fast as I could and got out of there, hoping I wouldn't have long enough to find anything Trunks and Yolei left behind. As I headed for the door, I grabbed a bottle of rum because the whisky was only half full.  
  
The second best place I could think of for drinking was the living room. However, as I walked in, Heather stopped me and said "don't start drinking now, you'll ruin your appetite. I'm going to make perogies tonight. Besides, you don't want to have a hangover for your duel". I decided that if I wasn't going to drink, I could at least sleep and laid down on the couch for a nap. As I looked out the window, I noticed the setting sun was very beautiful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Sephiroth looks very suspicious', thought Puck as he floated behind Sephiroth, 'I wonder what he's up to'. Sephiroth was walking purposefully towards the woods. Sunset was just ending and Sephiroth looked very imposing and dangerous in the waning half-light. As he reached the edge of the woods, Sephiroth turned around to see if anyone was watching him and Puck was forced to dive for cover under a large tuft of field grass (Puck's about 6 inches tall and can fly, remember?). Puck stuck the top of his head out to check if Sephiroth had turned around yet; Sephiroth's back was just disappearing into the forest gloom.  
  
Puck darted into the forest, where it would be easy to find cover between the trees. Sephiroth walked in a straight line, only turning to move around trees. While Puck chased his quarry, unseen eyes set in dark ooze watched them both traverse the forest.  
  
Sephiroth stopped at a small clearing deep in the forest and drew his sword. As Sephiroth trained, Puck was mesmerized by the twirling blade. While puck was in his daze, Sephiroth slowly edged towards him. Before Puck realized what was happening, the back of Sephiroth's hand smote him like a thunderbolt splitting a tree. Almost faster than could be seen, Puck flew through the air and hit the trunk of an ancient maple tree, but didn't slide down. Puck stared in disbelief at the small branch that it seemed had grown out of a bloody hole in his stomach. When he looked up, all Puck saw was Sephiroth's face wearing a hideous grin. As darkness crept into the sides of his vision, Puck thought he saw an electric shock pass over Sephiroth's eyes...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
If you do one thing for me, please review! I've had crap-all for reviews on all my stories. 


End file.
